A variety of media works are now available for users to consume from a plurality of streaming services, often leading to marathon viewing sessions. Users are able to stop and start viewing each media work at their leisure, sometimes to catch up on syndicated media works that they missed during the week or to begin exploring a new media work based on recommendations received from other people, such as friends. However, despite the many benefits provided by the media streaming services problems still exist. For example, users may be recommended movies which they find entirely inappropriate for themselves or for fellow family members. Ratings provided by ratings organizations such as the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) or the Electronic Software Rating Board (ESRB) fail to encompass the wide range of personal preferences for particular users. Currently provided ratings fail to capture the tolerance or intolerance of a user regarding various content types associated with a media work.